fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fluffytail Worldwide Adventure (Ionic Slime)
Anyone who wants to|publisher = Fluffy Art|genre = 2D Platformer|series = Fluffytails|predecessor = None|released = 6/3/2019|ratings = None|name = Fluffytail Worldwide Adventure|platform(s) = Nintendo Switch PlayStation 4 Xbox One}} Story Once upon a time there was a planet called Khirora which was home to a species called Fluffytails. They was at peace until a Overlord named Lorde decided to seize their quiet planet. Now it's up to you to save the kidnapped fluffytails and defeat Lorde! Gameplay You play as a fluffytail named Fluffy, he can jump, glide, bounce with his tail and use many abilities as your adventure advances, for example at level five his glide becomes flying! Items *'Acorn: '''Acts as currency for items brought at the shop, 100 is equal to a 1up. *'Acorn Butter:' This is worth 5 Acorns each! *'Spring:' Makes Fluffy's tail a spring which increases attack range and makes the bounce very powerful! *'U.F.O: Gives Fluffy a U.F.O to fly in, you can suck enemies and shoot laser beams *'Motorcycle: '''Allows Fluffy to go at great speeds as long as he doesn't hit a wall at high speed. *'Shield Bubble: 'Prevents Fluffy from taking one hit each (They can stack). *'Green Acorn: 'Grants the ability to use a green light sword that can cut things! *'Heart Wallnut: 'Increases Max hitpoints by 1 (Rare) *'Cookie: It's a 1up *'Laser Lasagna': Allows to breath fire for a bit (Because Heartburn) Characters (Playable) Fluffy Species: Fluffytail Gender: Male Bio: I'm a fluffytail that lives in the waterfall near Fresh Forest. I like the minty aroma, and enjoys very long walks! I also have a very big sweet tooth. Personality: Cheerful, Funny, Cute Abillity: Can Bounce and Glide using his tail Sparkle (Credit to Puddle Cat) Species: Vanilla Fluffytail Gender: Female Bio: I'm a Fluffytail who loves making new friends! My favourite hobby is climbing! Personality: Friendly, outgoing, active Ability: Can stun enemies with her cuteness Bounce (Credit to Puddle) Species: Chocolate Fluffytail Gender: Male Bio: I'm Fluffytail, and Fluffy is my best friend! I'm always excited for adventure! Personality: Playful, adventurous Ability: Can bounce higher than any other character Stages Fresh Forest A green forest that has a minty aroma always in it! As the first stage there's few hazards including enemies. It's composed of 3 sections, with the last ending with a boss. It's a peaceful place that plant fluffytails love! Section 1 is High noon, section 2 is sunset and 3 is at night. Waffle Wind A windy mountain that has syrup slides and a fresh breakfast feel. In this level section 2 is a cave, and section 3 is the top of the mountain. Most fluffytails love climbing it! But despite all this don't try falling off since the mountain is one of the biggest in the region. Nighty Night City A city shrouded in darkness by strong magic, which the reason was because it was one day full of sunlight, but they knew it would one day burn down, so they stoped it by puting itself in darkness, that's the legend as they say! It's a Medieval mixed with Modern. Televations on towers, blinking lights and casinos and more! Most fluffytails sleep anywhere! Coral Metropolis Its a robust and busy Coral reef underwater, most fluffytails say its like a underwater city, but we all know thats impossible. Its has currents that can blow you around, Angry crabs and, magic? Glucose Glacier Difficulty Settings Squishy A mode that makes the game easy to understand, best for starters Soft A mode made for those who got used to the controls Brittle A mode that ups the amount of hazards in stages! Rough A mode that is made for masters or people who know how the game is played! Untouchable The hardest difficulty, you actually start off with one hitpoint instead of 8 Enemies Bud A small enemy that can be defeated by attacking it or jumping. Big Bud A bigger bud that can be stunned and then defeated in a similar manner of a normal bud Butterflier A butterfly with flight goggles Acorn Bag A bag that tends to fly away from Fluffy, stomp it to get 10 Acorns Thorns A huge rose that's the boss of Fresh Forest, attacks by launching it's thorns. To attack bounce off the top of the Thorns and hit it's head. Winged Bud A bud that has wings so it can fly Turnip A turnip that charges towards you with it's spiked-like front. Coconut Rolls down hills, can be thrown at other enemies Tough Turnip A bigger turnip that can only be defeated by hiting it's backside Buzzy A huge bee that has a straw, the arena has bottles of honey you need to defend, everytime he starts drinking attack the straw to do damage, just do it 6 times to win. However during the battle smaller Buzzys appear and they need to be stomped, sometimes the Boss Buzzy will swoop down to attack. Blinky Light A traffic light that when it turns red shoots a ray that can turn characters into stone for a short one Speeder A car that charges at you similar to a Turnip or Tough Turnip but can be rode like a motorcycle power up. Baa-Bomb A sheep shaped bomb that explodes Foil Hatter The boss of Nighty Night City, when you enter the glass dome he turns off gravity! Furniture is flying and so are you! In order to damage his Ufo you have to jump on the cockpit by bouncing off objects! In his second phase you have to throw objects at him! He tries to grab you in both phases, if he does 3 times its a insta-death pit for you! In Rough or harder you will chase him down with a Ufo, hit him 8 times with a beam to finish the fight in that mode! Blip A small gooey fish that can't hurt you but can be defeated using any attack underwater Kelp A Kelp monster that can take away oxygen from your oxygen meter if it catches you. Snapper A salmon and shark hybrid that tries to bite you to do damage. Hermit A crab with a hard shell that spins towards you to do damage Trident Bud A smaller Bud that throws Spiked Tridents at you! Meteor-Oink After getting on dry land Lorde decides to summon Meteor-Oink, which is a Celestial being. In order to defeat him you have to activate cannons around the arena to attack him. If he reachs the ground you are DONE! Music Gallery Credit to TabbyBoop and Agent and Puddle and Myself for these pictures Fluffytail.png|Fluffytail U.Fluffy.O.png|Fluffytail in a UFO Extendo.png|Fluffytail with the Spring power-up Motor.png AgentFluffy.png|Fluffytail by SPRING AND FLUFF.png Unrealing.png|Foil Hatter Updated (still without UFO) by Sketch (12).png|Meteor-Oink by Lorde's update.png|Lorde by ps4-game-cover-template_380774.jpg|Beta box art by maybe.png|Fluffy by Fun Blob furryborb.png|Final Box Art by Fun Blob Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Original Characters Category:2D Platforming Games